headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Monica
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Los Angeles County | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Santa Monica Airport | 1st = }} is a city in western Los Angeles County, California, USA. Situated on Santa Monica Bay, it is surrounded on three sides by the city of Los Angeles — Pacific Palisades on the northwest, Brentwood on the north, West Los Angeles on the northeast, Mar Vista on the east, and Venice on the southeast. The independent film studio Artisan Entertainment was headquartered at 2700 Colorado Avenue in Santa Monica until it was purchased by Lions Gate Entertainment in 2003. Points of interest ; Santa Monica Airport: The Santa Monica Municipal Airport is a general airport located in Santa Monica, California about six miles north of Los Angeles International Airport and about two miles east of the Pacific Ocean. In American Horror Story, Los Angeles was devastated by nuclear ICBM missiles. A group of survivors consisting of social media celebrity Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, her personal assistant Mallory, her hair-stylist Mister Gallant, and Gallant's aging starlet grandmother Evie Gallant, managed to escape the devastation by taking a private plane from Santa Monica Airport. Coco's lover, Brock, was supposed to meet them at the airport, but he got caught up in traffic trying to exit the city. Coco telephoned him to inform Brock that she was cutting him loose. As the plane left the Santa Monica Airport, Brock looked up and saw it flying across the sky and screamed at it "You bitch!" In television Santa Monica made a minor flashback appearance in the "Checking In" episode of American Horror Story. In the year 2010, L.A. homicide detective John Lowe took his wife and children to a beach in Santa Monica as his way of apologizing for being on a two-day bender. John's young son, Holden, was riding a Merry-go-Round when he was abducted by an unseen assailant. John spent the next five years believing his son was dead, and it eventually took its toll on his marriage. Several years later, the Apocalypse occurred. Several L.A. residents including Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Mister Gallant, Mallory, and Evie Gallant managed to avoid the holocaust by taking Coco's private airplane out of Santa Monica Airport. Films that take place in * Annabelle * Annabelle: Creation (Ending only) * It's Alive TV shows that take place in * American Horror Story :* American Horror Story: Checking In :* American Horror Story: The End Characters from * Annabelle Higgins People who were born in * Adam Goldberg * Amber Tamblyn * Bob Gunton * Christina Ricci * David R. Ellis * Josh Pence * Mick Garris * Sean Astin * Tyler Posey People who died in * Barbara Stanwyck * Barboura Morris * Dan O'Bannon * Dean Jagger * Ford Rainey * Frank Albertson * Jim Wise * Joseph Ruskin * Karl Freund * Martin Kosleck * Ralph Bellamy Notes & Trivia * Boris Karloff's scenes from The Fear Chamber, House of Evil and Isle of the Snake People were filmed in Santa Monica. These proved to be the last films starring the iconic actor. * Some locales from Santa Monica were filmed for the 1995 film Species, including the Santa Monica pier. External Links * at Wikipedia * Santa Monica at the Holosuite * Santa Monica at the TV DB References ---- Category:California